


After The Feast

by WarpedChyld



Category: Hannibal (TV) RPF
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 18:10:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2821460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarpedChyld/pseuds/WarpedChyld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mads and Hugh do some catching up after Paley Feast</p>
            </blockquote>





	After The Feast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mresundance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mresundance/gifts).



> A belated birthday present to my pervy soulmate [ mresundance](http://www.mresundance.tumblr.com). He was kind enough to beta it and told me to post it so enjoy. I peencake you forever, Marz. <3

This had not been what Hugh had intended. Not at all. After the Paleyfest, he figured they would all grab a few drinks, do some catching up, have a few laughs, then retire to what would probably be their last night of uninterrupted sleep until they took a break from filming.   

Things had progressed as Hugh had thought they would; he and Mads had met up at the bar with Caroline and Bryan. Laurence sadly had not been able to come, but the four of them had had a fantastic time nonetheless.  After drinks and laughter they had all gone back to their rooms. And then things had taken a detour.

Mads’ room was on the same floor as his, so they rode the elevator up, both of them pleasantly buzzed and talking about the films they had done while apart.  Hugh’s room was first, and he fumbled a bit with the key card while Mads laughed before he opened the door. He turned to say goodnight to Mads when he found familiar lips on his, and a lean, deceptively powerful body pushing him back into his room.

A token protest was quickly silenced and the next thing he knew, he found himself on his back.  The kiss continued until air became an issue and he broke it to gasp up at the face grinning down at him. Hugh closed his eyes and ran a hand down his face, laughing in sheer delight. Just like that first time on that long ago day filming King Arthur, Mads had a way of overwhelming him and making him just - want.

"I missed you."  Mads told him softly, in Danish.

He opened his eyes and smiled all the wider. It was one of the few phrases he understood, always uttered when they met up after time apart, and always sincerely meant. Nimble fingers reached under his shirt, easily divesting him of it. Lips met again, and before Hugh knew it, they were both nude. He gasped as he felt Mads’ hardness brush his.

"Lotion in the…oh you cheeky bastard," he laughed again as Mads held up a small bottle of lube. "You planned this didn’t you? Get me drunk, then take advantage of me."

"Mmm? Me? Never," Mads grinned.

"I doubt your sincerit—ooh!" Mads, ever the sneaky bugger, pressed two slicked finger into him, finding the right spot with practiced ease. A burning stretch, long missed and remembered and Hugh’s eyes rolled back.   He bit his bottom lip, whimpering softly in the back of his throat, eyes locked with Mads’.  The fingers remained in him, not moving and he planted his feet, thrusting back and taking them deeper. Another finger quickly joined the first two and Hugh arced, a soft cry escaping his control as they rubbed together inside him.

“Enough. Now," Hugh managed.

Mads smirked, rocking his fingers slowly and steadily into his lover.  listened to the barely restrained melody of soft cries and moans. By the time a fourth finger was introduced, Hugh was panting and  biting back curses, doing anything to increase the pace, gain more friction.

"Mads…please…"

The broken plea worked and Hugh all but sobbed as the fingers were withdrawn. He pulled Mads down blindly, sealing their mouths together as the Dane filled him in one, hard, smooth thrust. Bliss. The heat, the feeling of being so wonderfully full.

Breaking the kiss, he stared up Mads and growled: “Move.”

Strong hands pinned his shoulders and he whined in frustration as Mads pulled out leisurely and pushed back in all the more tortuously slow.  One more agonizing withdrawal and Hugh opened his mouth to yell, scream, do whatever it took to get the cocky bastard moving when Mads snapped his hips sharply forward. Hugh's breath was stolen by the force of  Mads’ reentry. Mads set a rough, frenzied pace, knowing just how to angle himself to make the man beneath him shudder and writhe. Hugh felt his hair fisted and yanked, his throat exposed for sharp teeth to nip and mark. After that, all he could do was wrap his legs around slim hips and try to hold back his screams and let the entire hotel know what was happening.

Both were close to completion. The long separation, the teasing, pushed both the edge far too soon but there was one thing Mads wanted. One thing he would have before this ended. He leaned in, lips at Hugh’s ear and growled:.

"Scream."

A well aimed thrust. And Hugh, ever obedient, screamed.  

The sound echoed as his body snapped taut with pleasure. He cried Mads’ name one more time, and then came untouched, thick, wet warmth between them. Hugh instinctively clamped down around Mads’ cock, milking the other man hard.   Two jittery thrusts and Hugh felt his lover follow him to completion.

Harsh breaths and more stilted mewls were the only sounds as they held each other and slowly came back down. Soft kisses were traded, along with gentle caresses as they reacquainted themselves with familiar territory. Far too soon for Hugh’s liking Mads moved off and out of him. He whined in protest, but was immediately hugged close. Hugh reveled in holding and being held.

Long, peaceful minutes passed before Hugh sighed.

"We should shower. We have to be up early tomorrow."

Mads gave a long suffering sigh and feathered kisses over Hugh’s face.

"Only if you promise to drop the soap."

A snort and pillow to the face were the only response before both got up and headed to the shower.

Hugh made sure to drop the soap.

Mads made sure to pick it up.


End file.
